Halloween Night
by Pikachu Angel
Summary: A three part chapter with a halloween part of Naruto. Enjoy
1. Part 1

**Pikachu Angel: I know Halloween is coming up and I thought maybe of doing a Naruto Halloween theme, this is part one of three parts of the series. Nest ones coming out next week in 7 days. I do not own Naruto, for it is owned by Takashi Kishimoto. Enjoy**

**Part 1**

It was a dark and stormy in the Konohagakure or village hidden in the leaves; normally people would be indoors by now, but one blond heading youngster walks on the streets though the sheer colds winds blowing across the village. That teenage boy goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto wore his regular black and orange sweater and sweats. He also wears his headband with a black cloth wrapped around his forehead and the konoha's symbol on the metal plate.

"If I get there at this speed, I'll never make it there in time." He started to keep up his pace and make a run for it. "I'm sure to make it now." He shouted.

He ran from corner to corner, street by street, until he stopped by a building with lots of music and lights going around.

"I made it to the party just in time."

He was panting trying to catch some breath. He went up to the front door and was about to knock when he stopped.

"Wait did I forget something? Hmm?" He placed his hand under his chin, trying to recall a previous event that happened.

It was three days ago and Naruto and his long time team mate from squad seven that he had a crush on for a long time, Sakura Haruno, a pink hair teenage girl with a pink robe on that goes half way down towards her thighs and wearing shorts and high heel boots.

"So Naruto, are you coming to my Halloween Party?" Sakura asked. Halloween was just three days away for them and Sakura already had plans set.

"What you're inviting me over, Sakura- kun?" Naruto was speechless.

"Don't say my name that way, baka!" Sakura threw her fist up at him, but se purposely missed. "But yeah, you still try and come over anyway, so I figured that maybe this time you can come and this time nothing bad will go wrong."

"Oh yeah, don't remind me." Naruto didn't really want to remember what the guys did to him after crashing the party. "But sure I'll come."

"Great, all you need to remember is to wear a costume alright?"

"Okay no problem, it's a promise." Naruto smiled and was giving a thumb up.

"Oh man I forgot!" Naruto slapped his hand and felt stupid about it. "Now what am I going to do?" Naruto thought for a moment and then hit an idea. "Wait I can ask Master Iruka if he may have a costume I can wear. "

Moments later he stood in the front doors of Master Iruka, his former teacher from the academy days that still speaks to him after the training at the school. He locked on the door and waited until someone answers the door. He wouldn't wait for his clothes to dry. He was soaked from running all over the place with a storm like this. He only worried about getting though with trying to get a costume just to get in. He had three days to get one, but after a mission that he was assigned to, he completely forgot. After waiting seconds, he started to bang the door again, but louder.

"Master Iruka! Master Iruka! Are you there? It's me… Uzumaki Naruto! Iruka Sensei!" He continued to call out his name and knock on the door.

Then the doorknob started to turn side to side and slowly was turning to the right. The door slowly started to open and made the squeaking sound. Naruto eyes opened widely to the surprise on who was that were in the other side of the door. It was Master Iruka, but instead it was someone that was familiar in his past.

"Hello Nine tails fox. It's good to see you… again." It was one of Naruto former teacher from the academy that tried and framed him in the beginning and steal the forbidden scroll, it was none other than Master Mizuki

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2

**I hope you all enjoy the second part, with Halloween coming in less than a week I decided to premiere the second part right now; the finale part is in Saturday the day before Halloween. I got some help with this chapter from some people that's good with stories, but unfortunately doesn't do fanfic. Anyway, enjoy**

**Part 2**

Naruto stood face to face with his former teacher that was guiding him from the beginning only to try and get Naruto killed. But in the end, he manages to turn things around by proving his innocence and getting Mizuki in jail for life. But wait, what was Mizuki doing in the here? That question kept popping up in his head. For some reason, he looked more different than before, more freakishly looking than that night he tried to kill him and Iruka in order to get the scroll.

"What's wrong nine tails brat? I heard that you were trained by one of the legendary sannin, Lord Master Jaraiya." Mizuki leaned one of his arms on the opened area of the door.

"What happened to Master Iruka?" The only question that he could speak out.

He tried to more but his body felt paralyzed with the feeling that something bad is about to happen, but his rush of energy is causing him to slow down. Then everything started to settle down in moments, he finally was able to get some feeling back into his hands, then his arms and finally the rest body.

"Oh Iruka, Iruka, Iruka-san" He paused for a moment and showed a clever little face. "Why don't you go and see for yourself." Mizuki smirk.

Naruto started to grin his teeth and cross his eyes in an anger look, he was going to go and give him a good strike, but he turned and pushed him out of the way. He wanted to punch him in the face so hard, but he knew it would be better to check on Iruka. So he ran in looking around.

"Go ahead... go and see for yourself." Mizuki started to laugh himself to death. "It'll be a real shocker."

He didn't knew what he'll do if something happened to the first person that treated him for himself and not as a goof ball or a monstrous demon that terrorized the village long ago. He ran into what appears to be the kitchen since he never actually went inside the house, but only knew the location; he didn't know where to run at. But when he stood at the kitchen are, he stood there looking down, with the shadow cover the top part of his face.

"No, no this can't be… happening. This wasn't supposed to happen." He said quietly to himself as his legs got weakened and made him drop on his knees.

His worst fear has come to past, his former teacher; Iruka was died on the floor. The person that Naruto treated as a father figure, since is real father, the forth hokage Minato, died from the time of Naruto's birth. Tears started to pour down Naruto face with the sad thoughts of the good memories they had together. But that anger quickly turned into anger and ran after Mizuki. But that time he ran since the very beginning when Naruto ran in

"Where are you? You coward!" Naruto shouted as he turned into his demonic form.

His eyes started to stretch and formed into an animal's eye. Claws started to grow where his finger nails where. Red liquid that looked like blood started to swarm around his body like a new suit of armor. Sharp fangs started to form on his perfectly straighten teeth, but he didn't cared. He was just feeling a hole in his heart and the hole was being filled by a dark filling known as hate and anger towards vengeance for his teacher's death.

"Grraahhh!"

A big loud powerful roar was made and the top part of the roof from a building exploded in the process. And Naruto, still in his nine tails with fourth red tails sprouted that form from the red liquid, started jumping across roof and destroying everything in his path. He didn't cared whether it was buildings, stands, or even people. He just pushed the folks out of the way and send them flying at the houses.

"So he finally showed his true self. I knew this would happen eventually and no… they didn't believe me."

He turned around to see large sums of dust and daubery, flying across the village.

"Heh, like I care about this stinking village anyway, that's old news now. What's more important is getting the secret scroll again, and this time I'll do this myself." He continued running off.

Over at the hokage room, The Princess of Slugs, Lady Tsunade, having blond hair and a ponytails, also wearing his trademark long sleeved shirt with gamble written on the back. was just announced on the situation. And she didn't have a happy look on her face.

"This isn't good, Naruto awaking the nine tails form and at a time like this."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Shizune, having black straight hair, wearing a blue robe and caring a female pig by the name of Tonton, questioned.

"Oink" The pig seemed to asked the same thing.

"At this stormy weather and Captain Yamato away on his own assignment, I don't know if there's much we can do?" Tsunade questioned herself.

Back at the outside, Mizuki was dashing through the stormy weather, not even faze by the rain hitting his face.

"I'm just about there." He looked over to see the hokage's place. Then he turned seeing a fast shadow approaching.

"Aww crap"

In a second he got struck in the chest and coughed out blood. Then Mizuki was sent off flying and hit brutally at the building behind him. He was still budging and Naruto realized this. So Naruto was going at his again, this time to take out the craw and finish this now.

"Grrraawww! It's over!" Naruto shouted before going in for the attack.

Mizuki had enough strength move himself down to the floor before Naruto attack landed, causing him to miss. Or so Naruto thought but that wasn't it. The dust and smoke from the slam started to clear and he notices his hand wet, not from his own nine tails power, but something different, something warm. He notices two hands sticking out and grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm.

"N-Na… ru.. t-to"

He remembered that voice, he knew who it was at an instant and he saw that persons face as the clouds started to move away from the moon and reflect some light. He was sorrowing inside as he looked at his hand piercing the stomach and intestinal area from that person. His eyes started to shaken in sight of fear and with every being in him he finally spoke.

"S-Sakura"

To be continued in Part 3


End file.
